


Suicide Watch

by Cool_Skele



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Controled Frisk (Genocide route), Cutting, Depressed boi Sans, Mother Toriel, Older Frisk (Undertale), Stubborn Sans, that's about it i think - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_Skele/pseuds/Cool_Skele
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Beep.

Beep? Sans thought he got rid of all of his alarm clocks years ago.

Beep.

No this is… different.

Beep.

Slower.

Beep.

He got up to investigate the noise. His arms hurt badly.

Why?

Oh yeah his cutting.

Beep.

He’s in his room.

Wait. He could have sworn he cut himself and passed out in the alleyway.

Beep.

His wrist was hard to move. Why? He checks his forearm to see a bandage on it.

Beep.

Weird. He must have walked home and bandaged himself subconsciously.

Beep.

Tired of the plain slow Beep, he looked for the source. He listened.

Beep.

Near the end of his bed?

Beep.

He looked and saw nothing out of the ordinary, except a bump where his ankle was.

Beep.

He removed the covers to reveal a black ring around his ankle, not too tight to hurt but not too loose he could remove it. He tried anyway.

Why did it look familiar? Wasn't that Alphys’s design?

Confused, he got up and headed to the door. He realized he was also wearing his pajamas for the first time in years. But if he was heading to bed subconsciously, he would have just skipped changing.

Oh well. Time to start another morning.

He walked down the hall. Then the stairs. Only to see everyone sitting on and around the couch. Everyone included Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Frisk, Toriel, and King Asgore himself. They looked uneasy. And looked straight at him when he entered.

“Heya what's going on. Y'all having a par-”

He was interrupted by his brother lunging at him and hugging him. His brother was… crying? Sans was now worried.

“Pap what's wrong? Are you hurt?”

Papyrus pulled away to look him in the eye.

“SANS, WHY WERE YOU HURTING YOURSELF?”

His soul dropped. His sockets widened with nothing to fill them but pinpricks of white.

“P-pap, what are you talking abou-”

“Don’t play dumb.” Undyne hissed. “We found you passed in an alleyway with cuts on your arm and a knife in your hand.”

The pinpricks were dissolved into nothing now.

His focus on Undyne went to his brother who had embraced him in another hug.

“BROTHER PLEASE DON'T DO IT AGAIN. YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO, THAT YOUR HP IS LOW.”

“I-” he paused, unable to think straight. “I won't. I promise.”

“Good. And until further notice you're under suicide watch.” Toriel’s voice going stern. The room turned cold.

“Wait. What?”


	2. Baby-sitting!?!

“You heard her,” Undyne retorted. “You're under watch until we can trust you to not hurt yourself again.”

Sans was still. He didn't move, he didn't breath. Until Frisk was locked around him with fat tears in their eyes.

“I'm sorry. Really sorry. Please don't hurt yourself again.”

“Kid, it's not your fault!” That came out louder than expected. His arms now tighten the hug.

“S-sans. H-how long has t-this b-been happening?”

They waited patiently for his answer. They knew it had been a sensitive question. Sans read the room. It’s harder when you're in the center. Despite that, he knew their reactions ahead of time.

“F-fifteen years.”

The room went cold and silent.

“O-oh. Oh m-my… “ Toriel started.

“What. You asked and you got an answer.” Everyone in the room flinched except Frisk and Asgore (since they heard or knew he was capable of being serious sounding). Sans was using his serious voice. “And I don't need to be baby-sat. I'm fine.”

“No you aren't.” Asgore spoke finally. “Sans I've known you for years, I can tell when you're upset. That’s why you are also getting help. We will start tomorrow.”

“But-”

“NO BUTS.” Toriel spoke sternly.

Sans went still and silent again.

“SANS PLEASE.”

“Fine.”

And with that, the Beep returned.

“Can someone tell me what this is at least?”

“T-that’s a magic dispersing device. Y-you won’t be a-able to use your m-magic with it on.”

“Great. Anything else? … No? Well I'm gonna go change now.”

“OKAY BROTHER. COME BACK DOWN WHEN YOU'RE DONE.”

“Kay”

Sans could already tell this was going to be a nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be continued later.


End file.
